Power Rangers: Crystal Warriors
by Lieutenant Pisces
Summary: Being remade. Check out Power Rangers: Crystal Guardians. PERMANENTLY CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

Well I am going into a category that I am not to familiar with…I mean I grew up with the Power Rangers, but I am unfamiliar with most of the lore…I remember the Mighty Morphin series really well and I also remember parts of Zeo, Turbo, and Wild Force…so if the story seems weird and uncomfortable I will be asking for help throughout the series as I know that there is a massive amount of people that know about more recent Power Rangers series…anyway this is going to be an OC story as it is something that I can do pretty well…

Here is a couple of rules that are extremely important

1. NO extremely sad back stories. I have seen the OC's that are in other OC stories and a lot of them have extremely sad back stories. I mean its ok for one Ranger to have an extremely sad back story but for all of them to have one, kind of defeats the purpose of having a dark back story.

2. NO similar personalities. Oftentimes in stories like these I see that people have very similar personalities, so if you want to have a better chance of being accepted.

3. NO MARY SUES…I cannot stress that fact enough and it is pretty self explanatory.

4. NO relations to older Rangers...no excuses

Well those are the basic rules…one more thing that is important is the available colors: Red Ruby Ranger (male), Blue Sapphire Ranger (male or female), Yellow Topaz Ranger (male or female), White Diamond Ranger (female), and the Black Onyx Ranger (male)…there will be two future Rangers, one of which will be created by me, but the other one will be asked when I see fit…

As you can see this is based on gemstones, but I will also be accepting two bully applications…it is to be duly noted that these characters will be primarily comedic relief characters but they are guaranteed to be in every chapter, whether it be a small cameo or a large role depending on the chapter…just use the same app for the Rangers and put Bully for the Ranger color.

Here is the app

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (16-19):

Ranger Color:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Regular Clothes (please include something of their Ranger Color):

Training Clothes:

Sleeping Clothes:

Zord (animals please, and only two):

Weapons (three is the max)

Why they want to be a Ranger?:

What makes your character unique?:

Anything that I have missed?:

That is all for now…hopefully I can get some really good applications so I can get started with the story right away…I already have a ton of ideas and hopefully if this becomes popular enough, I can expand on the universe that was created…but I am getting ahead of myself…nothing left to say except send in those characters…peace…


	2. Chapter 2

Well I have asked and I have received…I have a massive amount of people to choose from for this story, and I have accepted these characters

…

…

…

…

Author: hotkillerz

Name: James Hunter

Nickname: n/a (u can give him one if u want)

Gender: male

Age (16-19):18

Ranger Color: Red

Appearance: 5'11, black spiked hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin

Personality: brave, strong, natural born leader,hates failures.

History: he comes from a middle class family, so hes seen the high and the lows of the society.

Regular Clothes (please include something of their Ranger Color):Red shirt, black jacket, dark blue jeans and a pair of boots.

Training Clothes: red tank top and a pair of red shorts with a pair nikes.

Sleeping Clothes: just a pair of grey sweat pants

Zord (animals please, and only two): Red lion, and red falcon

Weapons (three is the max) red ranger falcon blaster, lion sword, red battlelizer

Why they want to be a Ranger?: James really wasn't in to helping people,till he saw his little sis killed in front of him when he couldn't do nothing. since then hes been volunteering and helping people when ever he can just so he can protect the rest of his family

What makes your character unique?: this character has never met a ranger before or seen one, hes had better tings to do in life when the old rangers were around.

Name: Megan Ross

Nickname: close friends call her Meg, but other than that no nicknames

Gender: girl

Age: 17

Ranger color: yellow topaz

Appearance: long brown/blond hair and hazel eyes. She is short for her age with tan skin

History: her parents travel alot so she basically lives with her grandmother but she doesn't care. She has basically been raised by her gran and only sees her parents on holidays which is good enough for her.

Regular clothes: yellow and black tank top, jeans, tennis shoes, and sometimes a baseball cap.

Training clothes: black sweats and a yellow sweatshirt

Sleeping clothes: gray sweats and a yellow tee

Zords: leopard and cheetah

Weapons: leopard dagger and topaz sword

Why does she want to become a ranger: She wants to save lives, and protect the ones she cares about

What makes my character unique: She is a total tomboy and hates anything girly. she loves extreme sports and anything dangerous. She plays guitar and sings and is really good at it. She also speaks 4 different languages. She is sarcastic and tough and hard to get to know and befriends with, but once you are she is extremely loyal and kind

Author:

Name: Nadia Cousins

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Ranger Colour: Blue Sapphire Ranger

Appearence: Long curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, 5ft2

Personality: Nerdy, Quiet, Comic Book obsessed, classi book obsessed, brainy, Hates failure

History: She comes from a family who obsess over

perfection. She has a older sister named Fiona and a younger brother named Harry. Her parents are normal bit very strict.

Normal Clothes: high waisted black skirt that goes past her knees, blue all star converse and a superman shirt.

Training clothes: black and blue yoga trousers, spiderman wife beater

Sleeping Clothes: Team Mathematics shirt and navy blue shorts.

Zords: Blue whale/Owl

Weapons: Smoke bomb, frozen daggers

Want to be a ranger: She wants the world to be balanced and to be part of something that makes her feel free

Unique: she keeps a diary full of her entire Ranger life and is the worse at physical confrontions but os hood at using her brain to get out of situations if she can

Author: IAmTheStars

Name: Rowan Aria Stewart

Nickname: She usually goes by Rowan, but people call her Ro when they want to bug her.

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Ranger Color: White Diamond Ranger

Appearance: She has long inky black hair that falls in waves to the middle of her back and gets horrendously frizzy in humid weather. She has deep green almond shaped eyes and a light complexion. She is pretty short, standing at around 5'3 and weighs about 118 lbs. She has a very toned and athletic figure. She also has a scar circling around her right eye (car accident).

Personality: She is very closed off and reserved when people first meet her, but when she feels more at ease with them, she is much more inviting and nice. She is naturally quiet and doesn't speak much. She more prefers to listen. People like to talk her and find that she is easy to talk and vent to as she listens to everything they say and gives good advice when they need it. She is VERY protective of those she cares for and would do anything for them. She has a very sweet personality when she is happy. She is very honest and will give her truest opinion when asked. She loves children. Her favorite thing to do in her free time is dance (ballet/contemporary). She is very good at it and uses it to express herself and blow off steam. Although she may seem shy and timid, she has a daring streak and never backs down from a dare. She hates being underestimated because of her size of quiet personality and can be very cold when angered, but when she sees reason she is quick to forgive. She is very determined and un relenting when it comes to protecting others and things she is passionate about and is very hard to stop when she sets her mind to something. All in all she is like a silent protector.

History (I hope this isn't too sad!): She has a very happy and loving childhood. When she was nine her and her mother were in the car on the war to one of her dance performances when they were hit from behind by a big truck. Only she survived. She suffered form survivors guilt for many years and is saddened at the fact that she no longer has a mother figure in her life. Her and her father grew very close and love each other more than anything else. She still feels guilty for the crash, but is very good at masking her emotions so others can't tell.

Regular Clothes: She has a very simple style. She likes loose fitting shirts, jeans or shorts, boots and converse, and she is always wearing a white scarf, either around her neck, waist, in her hair, or any other ways a person could ware a scarf. It was her mothers and is like her good luck charm.

Training Clothes: Black sweats that cut off at the knee, a white sports bra and a loose white t shirt.

Sleeping Clothes: Black shorts and t shirt, and her long to the knee white socks.

Zord: A bird or a horse.

Weapons: Daggars (her favorite), A staff, and a gun of some sort.

Why they want to be a Ranger?: She felt trapped for a long time after the crash and felt that she needed to get out and do something good to make up for the imaginary wrongs she believes she has done in her life.

What makes your character unique?: Her silent strength. She is very sweet and always there for those she cares for, but is also very protective of them and would stop at nothing to make sure that nothing bad happens to them.

Anything I missed?: I don't think so. :) 

Author: Aquilla the Eagle

Name: Anthony Cotter

Nickname: Tony

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Ranger Color: Black Onyx Ranger

Appearance: blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

Personality: doesn't like to talk very much, and tries to stay away from everyone else. Though won't stand for someone possibly being hurt and he couldn't help.

History: left in an orphanage since his father and his mother died in a car accident when he was 3, he ran away at the age of 16 and successfully has stayed out of everyone's way.

Regular Clothes: black jeans, and a black sweatshirt. Sneakers

Training Clothes: black sweatpants and a t-shirt

Sleeping Clothes: black pj pants and a t-shirt

Zord: Owl, and Wolf.

Weapons: Wolf blasters.

Why they want to be a Ranger: so he can help people without his name being out on the street.

What makes your character unique: He tries to stay by himself unless his team needs him

…

…

…

…

These are the five main Rangers that I have chosen…as I said in the first chapter there will be two future additions to the team…one of which will be provided by me, but that won't be until later so I won't ask for it then…also I am still waiting on those bully applications, but I am willing to start the story without them, seeing as I can think of a plot that would prevent them from participating in the event that will bring the Rangers together…so no more beating around the bush here is the debut episode of…

Power Rangers: Crystal Warriors

…

…

…

…

The entire senior class was hyped about this school field trip. It was the Annual Stapville High School Field Trip. This was only the second week since school began and everybody had wanted to get out of classes, even if it was just for one day. Well everyone wanted to go except for one girl, Nadia Cousins, as she wished that she was back in class. The only reason why she decided to go the trip in the first place was that it was to go to the Museum of Natural History. She loved the museum and she had been eager to go since she heard the museum was showcasing Gems of The World.

Another female that was excited to go see the various gems was Rowan Aria Stewart, and she came prepared to see if she could make any new friends. Sure she had plenty of friends at the moment, but she always felt that you could never have enough friends. She especially wanted to talk to the girl in yellow known as Megan Ross. This young lady wasn't really paying attention to everyone else, as she was listening to her favorite underground band, The Can Smashers. She was so into her music, it would almost seem that she was asleep.

One of the only other guys that took notice of this and wasn't gawking at her was Anthony Cotter, who was already given the title of "School Loner" as he preferred to be alone as he decided to sit in the back away from everyone. Since this was the last bus he had a whole row in the back seat of the bus to himself. On the opposite end of the bus in the front was an upstanding student named James Hunter. He volunteered to be one of the helpers to the actual chaperones. He felt that it was the right thing to do and it just added to his resume in helping people.

As they were pulling up to the museum there was a woman wearing an olive green shirt that had the logo of the museum, a black skirt that reached her knees and a white lab coat over her outfit. She seemed to be happy about having the teens and the 20-something year old women brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and watched the bus stop and she saw the teens pile out of the bus.

"Hello everyone!" said the young woman, "I am Dr. Tanya Oliver and I will be this buses tour guide, we have a lot of museum to cover and a little bit of time so please keep up."

All the teens started to follow the young woman, most males were up in front, and she began talking. As she was explaining the basic rules of the museum the students were looking around hardly paying any attention at all. Anthony was at the back of the group and a few feet away from the people and was content. Sometimes he had felt that he belonged in a much quieter part of the museum. He looked forward and saw that no one was paying attention to him so he slipped away from the crowd.

As they continued to walk towards one of the many exhibits, Megan had realized that she forgotten something on the bus. She looked around and since she thought that no one was looking at her, seemed to manage slip away from the crowd. However, unbeknownst to her, she was seen by Rowan who didn't want her to get in trouble so she slipped from the crowd under the guise that she was going to the bathroom.

Nadia saw Rowan leave but thought nothing of it as she continued to pay attention to every word the Dr. Oliver was saying.

"Now on my left you will see the main showcase for this month. Here are the Gems of the World!" Dr. Oliver had exclaimed as she revealed a plethora of gems that seemed to form a rainbow of colors. All the teens that remained were intrigued, but James was most intrigued with the gems that were in the center of the large room. There was a collection of five gems that were in individual glass boxes that were behind a glass panel.

"Ah it seems you have located the centerpiece of this collection" Dr. Oliver, who had crept behind James giving a slight startle, had said, "These gems were collected by my father, and they have an interesting history behind them."

"What kind of history?" James had asked with great curiosity.

"Well its more of a children's tale about how greed can cause great troubles in the world," Dr. Oliver said with a slight shrug. She then walked off before James could ask anything else. James then reverted his attention to the five gems that were in the center. He saw that the red ruby began glowing more intensely as he came closer to it. He also noticed that the blue sapphire also started to gleam. When he looked around he saw that Nadia moving closer to the gems as well. She looked at him and turned away to look back the gem that seemed to be calling her.

Meanwhile Megan was getting an earful as Rowan was telling her that she could have gotten in trouble for leaving the group like that.

"Oh please. I managed to get away from the rock lady as she was staring me in the face. I doubt that she even noticed the quiet kid that left," Megan spoke uncaringly.

"Wait another one left! Man we could get into serious trouble if we don't find that person! We have to find him now," Rowan spoke in a worried tone. She then grabbed Megan by the hand and started to drag her along the museum trying to find the missing teen. While Rowan was dragging Megan all around, they never knew that they were being followed by the elusive Anthony. He didn't know why, but these two females had taken an interest in looking for him.

However, unknown to anyone else inside the large museum complex there was a figure wearing a brown cloak with a large amount of creatures that wore gas masks, dark brown overalls, and had light brown and dusty skin. All of these strange creatures were carrying pickaxes and were becoming antsy as the man in the brown cloak seemed to be the leader. He raised his right fist in the air and all the creature cheered. This apparently was a command that caused the creatures to storm the museum.

These monstrous beings crashed through the glass doors of the complex while also tearing at the walls that were holding the museum by using their pickaxes. The noise reached all the students that were all gathered in the Gems of the World exhibit. And no sooner had the teens heard the noise, they figured out a rational assessment of the situation and began to formulate solutions to said problem.

…

In other words almost all the teens began to panic.

However, both Megan and Rowan were surrounded by the hideous beasts.

"What do we do?" Rowan had yelled to Megan.

Megan didn't answer with any words at all. Instead she had roundhouse kicked the nearest creature in the face and watch it collapse into dust. Rowan saw this and quickly got the hint.

Both of these females began to fight the weak creatures, not caring about the damage that these things were causing to the priceless artifacts that literally funded the very existence of the museum. As much more priceless artifacts were being destroyed it was apparent to these two females that there were too many of these things for them to fight by themselves. And as if by cue a young man in black jumped from the shadows and started fighting the creatures that were slowly surrounding Megan and Rowan. It was none other then the resident loner Anthony Cotter. Surprisingly to the girls was the fact that Anthony was putting up a good fight.

In the center of the museum were more of those strange creatures and it seemed as if they were purposely trying to avoid the center of the exhibit. James took notice of this and started to run towards the center. However, he still had some difficulty with the fact that these odd creatures were surrounding the place. Luckily for him, these things were easily defeated and he managed to reach the center to test if his theory was correct. A few of these creatures were close to him but as soon as he got within ten feet of the centerpiece, the creatures stopped dead in their tracks. They wanted to enter, but it was as if they were stopped by some sort of wall, so they then turned to continue to destroy the rest of the museum. James looked in horror and was about to jump out and help people when he saw another human enter the circle.

Nadia entered the circle after watching James do it, but she had a much harder time as she didn't know how to fight all that well. She manage to trick a few of the creatures into attacking each other for a brief period, but that only got her so far. She was lucky to find a clear path to the circle and literally jumped in to find safety. There was no one from their school as far as they saw and they continued to get increasingly worried.

Suddenly a larger version of the creature, except with dark red began to walk forward inside the museum. This thing was looking around until it managed to find the center of the museum. It looked straight at the two teens that were taking shelter in the safe ten foot circle surrounding the exhibit. Soon it began two walk towards them.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling that this thing will not be able to cross like the smaller ones," said James reassuringly to Nadia. As soon as it was a foot close to the invisible barrier that was protecting the teens, it raised its giant pickaxe and swung at the circle. Out of nowhere the pickaxe hit the circle and suddenly it seemed to shatter the barrier.

"Well it looks like we're done for!" Nadia yelled closing her eyes.

Suddenly, before the beast stepped within the circle, the entirety of the circle dropped like an elevator. The two teens saw that above them, a giant stone floor covered where that circle was. The platform was dropping quickly and it seemed to go on for hours until the large platform began to slow down. After what seemed like forever the platform stopped at a cavern of sorts. The two teens looked around until they saw a figure in a grey lab coat and glasses looking right at them.

Rowan, Anthony, and Megan were cornered against a wall that seemed to be bare and were surrounded by the monsters.

Rowan was clinging to Anthony and Megan was in a fighting stance ready to continue, even though all three of the teens were tired from the constant fighting. Before the group of the creatures swung their pickaxes the wall spun around in a complete 180 degree turn and on the other side of the wall was a teen wearing a red button down shirt that had some sort of monogrammed symbol and a fedora motioning for the teens to follow him.

"Who are you?" Rowan asked.

"Where are we?" asked Megan.

"What are those things?" Anthony questioned the older teen.

The teen didn't answer as he jumped down a chasm of sorts. The three teens looked at each other and hesitated.

"How can we be sure that we can trust this guy?" Rowan questioned the other two.

Anthony answered this by jumping down. Megan shrugged and followed Anthony's example by jumping as well. Rowan was clearly frightened, but she closed her eyes and jumped as well. Once the three teens landed upon each other on a soft mat they saw that they had entered a laboratory of sorts. In this lab was the teen they had followed, two of their classmates, a teen in a grey lab coat and glasses, and Dr. Tanya Oliver looking extremely downtrodden.

"Well since we are all here, can you answer our questions?" Rowan asked the teen they were following.

"In order of how they were asked, I am Joshua Prigmore, the guy in the coat is Jose Cervantes, you are in a laboratory that is underground, and those creatures are known as Minez. Any other questions?" Joshua answered.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on up there?" James yelled at Joshua.

"I know someone that can answer that for you," Jose had looked at the teens.

He then turned to one of the many monitors that were surrounding the area and clicked a few buttons that were on the keyboard below. Soon a video popped up on the screen and there was a digital face that was an electric shade of blue looking at the teens.

"Hello there young teens," the face said "My name is Gaxon."

"Ok, look Gaxon, what in the world is going up there!" James yelled at the face.

"The basic version is this; there is an evil force known as Gemosis, and he is looking for those five gems that were on display," Gaxon spoke in a slight monotonous voice.

"If this Gemosis guy wants the gems, then why don't you give them to the guy?" Megan asked Gaxon.

"Should Gemosis were to acquire these gems, then the world will no longer be the way it is. Should he acquire the gems then humanity will be enslaved and his Minez monsters will take charge of the world with Gemosis as the grand ruler of the Earth," Gaxon said with little emotion.

The five teens stood dumbfounded as they all sat down and started to wonder what will happen.

"Is there anyway we can stop this Gemosis guy?" Nadia asked.

Gaxon nodded at Tanya and she grabbed a suitcase from a table nearby and nodded to both Jose and Joshua. They returned the nod and grabbed the crystals from the table and gave each one of the teens a different colored crystal.

The teens looked confused as each gem glowed brighter then any of them had seen. Tanya just smirked and opened the suitcase to reveal what looked like a watch, but instead of a round shape, it was more egg shaped and each one had a large empty space.

"What are these things?" Anthony questioned Tanya.

"These are your Gem Morphers," Tanya replied with a smirk

"Our what?" Rowan asked.

"These devices, when combined with those gems, will allow you to become the Crystal Power Rangers."

(To Be Continued)

…

…

…

…

A/N: Well what do you think?…Like It? Hate It? Well Review It!…I can tell you that I had a hard time choosing the Rangers as there were many good applications, but as soon as a few of the later ones came in it was already to late…so if your character wasn't chosen, don't despair as later on I will be asking for future Rangers…I would also like to thank sithlorde1988 for supplying the Joshua character…Jose is a creation of mine…I admit that this may not be my best chapter…well we will see what you guys say…peace…


End file.
